Loudkit's Destiny
Ok, yes, this is meeee ;) Prologue Nightbreeze yowled as the first kit came, it was a tom. "Nightbreeze! Are you ok?!" Whitefoot yowled. She shook her head as the second came, a she-cat. Then came another she-cat. "One more Nightbreeze!" Yowled the medicine cat, Mysterywing. "I, I can't!" She screamed. Her body was covered in blood. Mysterywing turned to Whitefoot, "She's losing too much blood. It would be best if you left." Nightbreeze yowled as the last kit came, a siamese she-cat. She cried. Mysterywing sighed. She turned to the outside of the den. She padded to Whitefoot and shook her head. He yowled in panic. "I'm sorry, Whitefoot. Nightbreeze has passed." He yowled angrilly. "It's because of you!" He yowled to the siamese she-cat and kicked her across the den, her spine being rearranged. Mysterywing yowled, "Stop!" She looked at the kit. "It isn't too far gone..." She mumbled. Whitefoot padded out of the den, from that day he had hated his kits, or really any kits. Chapter 1 Loudkit looked around the medicine den for ''Mysterywing "Mysterywing!" She called. The misty white she-cat appeared behind her. "Oh! Why can't I play with Frogkit, Whisperkit, and Shimmerkit?!" "Because you have a mis-shapen back, you know that!" The tiny siamese sighed. Whisperkit padded in, "Hey sis!" She mewed. "Wanna explore with us?" "I dunno, ask Mysterywing." The she-cat thought for a moment, "Well, if a warrior can come with you, maybe Sandyclaw." Sandyclaw had just padded into the den. "Hi Loudkit!" He mewed and licked her head. He always came to visit her, he was more of a father to her than her real one. "Ah, can you take Frogkit, Whisperkit, Shimmerkit, and Loudkit exploring?" She asked. He nodded and smiled, "I'd love to." He got down so Loudkit could climb onto his back. ''It's so fun up here! '' "''Loudkit..." Murmered a faint voice. "Hi! Who are you?!" She mewed. "Meet us in the forest..." It said. "Um, Sandyclaw? Can I get off and check the dens to see if anyone needs anything?" Loudkit mewed. "Well...I suppose that would be okay." She nodded and pranced off. She sneaked out of the SnowClan camp and into the forest. "I'm he-ere!" "Shhhhh.....we have something to tell you. The loud splash along a puddle of otter's blood will fall into the path of fallen warriors saving the otter..." The voice came and dissapeared. "What? Otter's blood? Loud splash? What?!" She mewed in confusion. She shrugged and padded back to camp. Chapter 2 Loudkit licked her paw as she watched her siblings play ''outside with Maplewind, another queen. Sandyclaw padded over to her. "Hi Loudkit." He licked her head. "Hi daddy! Oops..." She mumbled. He smiled, "It's fine, want me to show you the forest?" ''I already saw the forest! ''She sighed and nodded, "Ok." He nodded and got down so she could get onto his back like usual. He froze when he realized her back was align! "Loudkit! Get down and stand like normal." She nodded and stood up. "Loudkit! Your back! Go see Mysterywing!" She nodded again and ran into Mysterywing's den. "You're okay Loudkit!" She exclaimed in happiness. ''I'm okay! '' Chapter 3 '' '' ''Loudkit licked her paws fiercely, she wouldn't have to become a medcine cat apprentice! Mysterywing padded over to her adopted daughter and sighed, "I was hoping you would've became medicine cat apprentice but that isn't your path I guess..." She shook her head, "I'm sure you'll get a great apprentice, but that apprentice just isn't me. I'm sorry but that isn't the path I want. I want to be a warrior. It's my path, and always will be. Stormkit, another kit in the nursery ran over, "Hi Loudkit!" She smiled, Stormkit was her best friend. "Oh, hi Stormkit! Wanna go to the forest? My back's okay now!" He nodded in excitement. "I'd love to!" The two scampered into the forest in pure excitement. She looked around, "Wow! It's beautiful, even prettier than last time!" "I know something even more beautiful." She looked, "What?" "Er...it's nothing. Ignore me.." He meowed and looked away. She shrugged, "Well...okay." Category:Loudsplash's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction